How Randy and Theresa Met
by TheFanGirl11
Summary: My spin on how Randy and Theresa met. MAJOR Randy/Theresa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm SUPER bored and decided to write this one-shot fanfic on how Randy and Theresa met. I also noticed that there wasn't any fanfics on this so, why not write one? It may become a two-shot so keep your eyes open!**

Two second graders walked into their elementary school talking abot the email their parents had received the night before.

"A new student Cunningham! How bruce is that?!"

"Super bruce! I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"I dunno. I wonder if they like video games."

"Or the Ninja."

"How could hate the Ninja, Cunningham?"

"His archenemy."

"Who do you think is his archenemy?"

"I dunno but we'd better hurry. Mrs. O will be taking attendance soon!" The two kids that we know as Randy and Howard, power walked to class, not wanting to get in trouble for running through the hallways.

As they entered the classroom and sat down, an unfamiliar girl walked in. Their teacher, Mrs. Ortiz, smiled and stood up getting the attention of all her students.

"class, we have a new student. Please welcome Theresa Fowler." She said.

"Theresa you can sit next to Debby Kang." Mrs. O added.

"Yikes. I feel bad for her." Howard hissed to Randy who nodded back.

Mrs. O taught her young students until lunch time. When the bell rang, all of the students jumped up, then looked at their teacher.

"You can get your lunches and go." She said politly. All of the students grabbed their lunches and headed out. She stopped two students just before they left.

"Come here boys. You're not in trouble." She heard a small sigh of relif and Randy and Howard faced her.

"Please be kind to Theresa, okay? I know that you two aren't fond of making new friends but she really needs some friends. She's very shy and I figured that you two could halp her come out of her shell. You can go now. I don't want Howard fading away." she said with a smile.

The two boys nodded and rushed out. Mrs. O sighed and looked at a picture with her, her husband and her high school son and daughter.

"Keep your mind to it Randy and you'll do great things." She murmured, thinking of her son. **(Mrs. O is a new Character and she's already mysterious!)**

Randy and Howard approached the lunch room talking about none other than The Ninja.

"Do you think that we could meet the Ninja?" Howard asked.

"Hopefully." Randy replied as they sat down at a table. They both began to eat, deep in conversation. Every now and then, Randy thought about Theresa.

**(Later cuz I don't want to bore you guys)**

As Randy and Howard walked home from school, they saw Theresa up ahead, sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Hey Howard."

"Yeah."

"Remember what Mrs. O said?"

"About helping Theresa out?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Well, she's over there and she looks lost. Maybe we should help her."

"Alright." Howard said and followed Randy as they approached Theresa.

"Hey." Randy said when they reached her.

Theresa's head shot up and she looked at the two boys.

"Um… Hi…" she mumbled.

"You're the new girl, right?" Howard asked.

"Yes." Theresa said quietly.

"Are you okay? You look kinda lost." Randy said.

"Well… My mom said that she'd pick me up at the park and I couldn't find it." She said.

Randy looked at Howard, then back at Theresa.

"We could walk you there." Randy said.

"Thanks." Theresa said and put the book away. She put her backpack on and she followed the two boys to the park. As they walked, Randy and Howard told her about the Ninja until-

_CRASH!_

The trio turned and saw a huge monster heading towards them.

"Let's get out of here!" Howard shouted. Randy nodded and looked at Theresa who was staring at the monster. Her eyes were wide and she looked like she just saw a ghost.

Or in this case, a monster.

Randy didn't hesitate to grab her hand.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" They kept on running until the monster reached forward to grab Theresa. Randy looked behind him and saw the monster reaching for her. He let go of Theresa's hand and shoved her out of the way, letting the monster grab him instead.

"CUNNINGHAM!" Howard shouted as Randy struggled to break free. Randy pounded his tiny fists on the monsters hand, hoping it would do something

"Ninja Kick!" the monster screamed in pain and dropped Randy.

Thankfully, The Ninja caught him.

The Ninja set Randy down and looked at him.

"Go to your friends and get out of here!" He demanded. Randy nodded and ran towards Theresa and Howard.

"Let's go!" Randy shouted and the trio started running again. They heard another scream and all of the noise stopped. They slowed down and stopped running. Someone jumped down in front of them and looked at them.

"Are you three okay?" he asked. They all nodded. The Ninja smiled, even though they couldn't see it. He crouched down to their level and looked at Howard.

"Stay close to Randy, okay? Don't lose the special bond you two have." The Ninja began. He looked at Theresa.

"Don't let anyone judge you. Just be you and stay strong." Theresa nodded and The Ninja faced Randy.

"And Randy?"

"Yes?"

"You were very brave. I'll be keeping a good eye on you." He said before standing up. He gave a small salute and jumped away. it took Randy a second to process what happened. He grinned and looked at Howard, who had the same grin.

"The Ninja's right Randy. And, thanks for you know… saving my life." Theresa said, looking into his blue eyes.

"You're welcome." He said and then Theresa surprised Randy and hugged him. Since they were near the park, she walked away.

"Somebody's in Love~" Howard sang. Randy glared at him.

"Shut up."

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!**

**SMOKEBOMB!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! I decided to make another chapter to HRATM. Please R&R! Without further ado, chapter two!**

**Years later…**

Two teens perked up when the final bell rang.

"Finally! Three day weekend here we come!" The chubby ginger-haired teen exclaimed. He glanced over at his skinny purpled-haired friend and grinned.

"Just remember to keep your shirt on, _Randy_." The ginger said to his skinny, purple haired friend. When the ginger said his friend's first name, he knew things were going to get serious.

"You're on Howard." Randy said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder.

The two teens ran out of the classroom- and Randy ran into someone. He looked and saw Theresa Fowler with some of her books and papers on the floor. She sighed and began to pick them up. Randy helped her.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's okay. I didn't see where I was going." She replied. They both reached for the same book, and pulled away when their fingers touched. Randy grabbed the book and handed it to her.

"Here."

"T-Thanks." She stammered. She felt their fingers touch and Theresa blushed. She put it away and stood up, Randy doing the same.

"I'll see you around." He said before taking off. She smiled and walked away, feeling her heart soar.

Randy ran up to Howard and grinned.

"Are you ready to lose?" he asked.

"I'm ready to win." Howard replied- just as a familiar red glow came from Randy's backpack.

"Really? Now? Have I ever said how much I HATE that stupid book?" Howard grumbled.

"One, it's not stupid. Two, yes you have. And three, It'll be quick. I'll shloomp when we get to your house, okay?" Randy asked. Howard crossed his arms and nodded.

**Later, after 18 rounds of grave Punchers**

"Howard, I gotta go. See you tomorrow." Randy said.

"Alright Cunningham." Randy walked out and headed home. As he walked, he thought of what the Nomicon said.

_A Teacher from the past will be helpful in the future._

"What does that even mean?" Randy mumbled. He bumped into someone again- and it was, once again, Theresa Fowler.

"Hi again." Randy said.

"Hi…" Theresa mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Randy asked.

"Um… It's something that you wouldn't understand." Theresa said, looking at the ground.

"I understand a lot more than what you think." Randy said.

"Well… There's this… So let's say that a guy likes a girl and he doesn't know if she likes him back. What would you do?" she asked.

"I would polity ask." Randy said after a moment.

"What if a girl has the same problem?"

"Same thing with the guy. Why?"

"Um.. my friend is having the same problem. Igottagobye!" Theresa said and took off.

Randy cocked an eyebrow at her behavior, shrugged, and walked away.

**The Next Day…**

Mrs. Ortiz was sitting at her desk in her classroom doing paperwork. She heard a small knock on the door. She checked the time. It was 10:30 on a Saturday morning. Who would be here at this time?

However it was knocked again.

"Come in." she said. The door opened and it was the last person she expected it to be.

It was one of her students from a long time ago.

"Randy?" The teen nodded.

"My you've grown! Come sit." she said, pointing to a chair across from her. Randy took a seat and Mrs. O smiled.

"Why are you here Randy?"

"Um… Someone told me that during your son's high school years that he was the-"

"Ninja? Yes, I knew."

"You did?"

"Of course! He kept on coming home with bruises and he was always tired. After he broke his arm, we demanded answers." She said.

"How did you found out that Owen was the Ninja?" she asked Randy. The teen scratched the back of his head.

"Um… one of his friends told me. Anyways… I was wondering if he was around. I need to ask him something." He said.

"Owen should be around. He's probably at the middle school in his office."

"Office?"

"Yes. He's the new principal." Mrs. O said with a grin.

"Thanks Mrs. O." Randy said.

"Can I take a guess as to what you're asking him?"

"…I guess."

"You need to ask him what he did when he was the Ninja. Is that correct?"

"Um… Yeah…"

"Alright. You can go. It was nice seeing you again Randy."

"You too Mrs. O." Randy said as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it up.

"Oh and one more thing..." Mrs. O said, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah?"

"Stay safe…" she said. He slowly walked out and then she smiled and added.

"Ninja."

Randy glanced at his teacher with his eyes wide open. She chuckled as the door shut.

Theresa was walking, thinking about the events of yesterday when she passed Randy.

"Hi Randy!..." she said. Randy turned and smiled when he saw her.

"Hey Theresa."

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Um… I'm going to see Mrs. Ortiz's son." He said. Theresa cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"It's a long story." He said.

"Oh… Well I'll see you around." She said with a small wave.

"Yeah… See ya." He replied. Theresa turned and kept on walking. As she passed by an ally, four men came out and attacked her.

"HELP!" She shouted.

"Ninja Kick!" Someone shouted. It was the Ninja. He punched another one in the guts and faced the other one. Theresa felt a hand cover her mouth and she was dragged into the ally. Her cries were muffled. The Ninja turned after knocking the guy that he was fighting and gasped at what he saw. He narrowed his eyes and charged the man. The man flung Theresa aside and she hit the wall. The man and the Ninja fought. After three minutes, the Ninja knocked the guy out.

The Ninja walked over to Theresa and crouched down.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Theresa nodded, fighting tears. She held her arm without hurting it.

"Let me see your arm." He said kindly. She nodded and let go of it. The Ninja carefully lifted it up.

"Yikes." He said. He set it down as carefully as he could and stood up.

"Close your eyes and imagine the happiest moment of your life." He said. Theresa closed her eyes and smiled as she thought of the moment she had first met Randy. She felt her injured arm tickle. She giggled.

"Okay. Now, open." He said. She did as he said and looked at her arm.

It was completely healed.

"How did you?..." she began but couldn't finish.

"It's called the Art of Healing." He said. Theresa smiled and hugged him. Randy's eyes popped open.

"Thank you so much. You remind me of my friend." She said. Theresa let go and began to walk away.

"Bye Ninja." She said and walked out of the ally.

"Smokebomb."

Randy hid somewhere and pulled off the mask, he made his way to the middle school and saw Owen standing by his car.

"Owen!" Randy called. Owen turned and saw Randy walking over to him.

Randy approached him and smiled.

"Hello." Owen said.

"Hi. Um… Mrs. O, your mom, was my second grade teacher and well… I need to ask you something." Randy said. Owen smiled at the teen. He leaned against his car.

"Ask away."

"Well… I think it would be better to talk in private." Owen nodded and led Randy into the school and in his office.

"Randy, right?" The teen nodded.

"Well. I learned from someone that you were the Ninja…" Randy began. Owen smiled, remembering his high school years. He remembered saving Randy and telling his friends things to keep in mind.

"Ah yes. I remember every single moment." He said.

"Wait, you weren't mind wiped?"

Owen smiled. "Of course not. The Nomicon liked me too much. By the way, how did you know?" Owen cocked an eyebrow even though he knew that Randy was The Ninja.

"Um…"

"It's okay; you don't have to tell me." Owen said.

"I was wondering what it was like." Randy said.

"It was the best experience of my life." Owen said.

"I remember saving you when you were in second grade." He added.

"Right. What did you mean when you said that you would be keeping an eye on me?" Randy asked.

"Well. I watched you until I had to pass the mask down. Before I gave the mask away, I recommended you to the Nomicon. The Nomicon has been watching you ever since I told it about you." Owen said. "And that's why you're the Ninja." He added, leaning back on his chair.

"And that's how you and Mrs. O know." Randy added.

"Yes." Owen said. He noticed that Randy was deep in thought.

"Is there anything wrong?" Owen asked.

"Remember the girl that was with me when you saved me?"

Owen nodded.

"Well, I'm considering telling her that I'm the Ninja." Randy said.

Owen sighed.

"Who else knows that you're the Ninja?"

"My best friend, Howard."

"Do you consider this girl your friend?"

"I guess so…"

"Then you can tell her." Owen said. Randy smiled.

"Thanks."

"A little of advice…"

"Yeah?"

"Tell your mom that you're the Ninja when you get home, okay?" Owen said. Randy nodded and stood up.

"Thanks again." He said as he made his way to the door.

"No problem… Ninja." Randy smiled again and walked out. Owen smiled. He looked at the picture of him and his wife.

"Young love." He mumbled with a grin.

Theresa was walking around, getting some fresh air. She couldn't shake the fact that the Ninja saved her and healed her. Something didn't seem right though.

_He looked angry when the guy grabbed me… I wonder who he is…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Hey Resa!"

Theresa turned and saw Randy running towards her. She stopped walking and smiled.

"Hey Randy." she said as he approached her.

"Hey… look I've been meaning to tell you something." Randy began.

_This is it!..._ She thought.

"Maybe it would be better to talk in private though…" He added.

"Okay." She said. They walked into an ally and they both sat down.

"Um…" he said, scratching the back of his head.

Finally, he silently reaching into his pocket and took out a familiar mask.

Theresa looked at it, then her eyes widened.

"Is that?..." She began. Randy nodded.

"You're the Ninja?" she asked. Randy nodded again.

Theresa took a deep breath, and then fainted.

Randy watched as her head fell into his lap.

"Theresa?! Oh boy." He gently stroked her head and then smiled.

Five minutes later, she came to.

"Theresa?" Randy said as she sat up.

Theresa groaned and looked at Randy.

"Was it a dream?" she asked.

"Um… no." he said carefully. She sighed.

"So… you're the Ninja." She said.

"Yes."

Theresa let out a shaky breath and looked away. Randy set a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded and looked at him.

"It's… It's hard to take in the fact that…" she couldn't finish. Randy wrapped her arms around her and hugged her, surprising Theresa.

"I know." he said. Theresa looked into his eyes and they both leaned in-

And kissed.

They both pulled away and looked at the ground. They both looked like tomatoes.

"S-So I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah." She stammered. The both stood up and went their separate ways. Randy glanced behind him. When he saw that Theresa wasn't looking, he started doing a small happy dance.

Theresa did the same thing.

Randy stopped dancing and walked home as if nothing happened.

Theresa stopped too and walked home, her heart still dancing.

**Owen was right! Ahhhh… Young love…**

**Anyway…. I might continue this.**

**I also have an announcement!**

**Since school starts on August 18****th****, I won't be able to update as often as I would.**

**I will be going tin to….**

**6****TH **** GRADE!**

**Yup… middle school.**

**If you enjoyed, please Review fave follow and leave a cookie for the Cookie Monster!**

**SMOKEBOMB!**

**p.s. I will try to update on the weekends if I can**


End file.
